Something Underneath
by Defying Reality
Summary: All white with little red hearts all over... Pretty enough
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,

This fanfiction belongs to me!

There's no point in suing,

So read and review please!

**Author's note:**

**I finally uploaded the first chapter. This is my first story, so I hope it would be good. And here, I would like to thank Cristael and maroonite for their _encouragement_ (especially the bucket of goo with cockroaches in it). So, here goes...**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Nani?" the tajiya was astounded by the little information that she had received from the miko, who was sitting beside her in the hot springs. A while ago, they had tied a perverted houshi to a tree, so that they could have a peaceful time bathing.

"It's true! You must believe me!"

"Oh my god!"

The new discovery that she had made was indeed outrageous and would even take a particular hanyou's breath away. That is if he found out about it, of course… Nobody would ever expect something like that to ever happen…

"Shouldn't we tell the rest about this?" asked Sango. Surely, the guys have the right to know about this, and Inuyasha actually has the most privilege of all, surprisingly. Well, he is his half-brother after all, whether Sesshoumaru likes it or not…

"We should, but Shippo-chan should not know of this…"

"I agree."

Even though Shippo is indeed 50+ years old, he is still a kid. And kids are not allowed hear of such things, especially something as ridiculous as this one. After Sango and Kagome had finished bathing, they start walking towards the campsite, where the rest of the guys are. Miroku was still tied to the tree, looking particularly glum.

'And I even cared enough about him to let him be tied to the tree, sitting on the ground. I should have tied him to the tree, standing! Who cares whether he is comfortable or not!' Sango thought.

On one of the topmost branches of the tree Miroku was tied to, Inuyasha was resting. Shippo was just wandering about the plains nearby the area, probably looking for some acorns or something nice to play with.

'What a great opportunity!' Kagome and Sango's thoughts were in sync.

Miroku had noticed that the girls were coming. Inuyasha must have already heard them coming long before they came into sight. He is a hanyou after all. From where Miroku was sitting, he could say that there is an ominous cloud over their heads. The chilling looks on the girls' face told him that something bad was bound to happen, but what, he doesn't know. Tilting up his chin, he spoke to a highly innocent hanyou.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Don't you think that the girls are acting a little weird today?"

"Eh?"

Kagome and Sango would not be able to hear what Miroku has said even if they were just five feet away from him, since he was speaking so softly. He knew that Inuyasha would be able to hear it though, and very clearly too… Inuyasha has those cute, fluffy and sensitive ears, which enabled him to pick up Miroku's voice, or maybe even a rabbit running half a mile away. Inuyasha took a glance at the girls who were currently walking towards camp. However, his brain is probably not as sensitive as his ears are. Nothing gave him a warning signal about impending danger or anything.

"I don't see anything weird about them," he concluded.

Miroku gave a short and defeated sigh. He knew he had asked the wrong person. Inuyasha was just as clueless as before. He just can't seem to detect such things that even a child like Shippo was able to. The two girls walked up to the campsite and immediately called for a conference.

"I have something important to tell you guys, and we must make it quick. And whatever I tell you, you guys must make sure that Shippo-chan will not get to know of it, understand? Get down from the tree, Inuyasha! Before I sit… Oops!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha had created an Inuyasha-shaped crater in the ground.

"Hey What did you do that for?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped…" Kagome said, while trying to look as apologetic as possibly, but failed miserably. "Just gather around, okay. It's important!"

"It'd better be," mumbled Inuyasha.

He moved in to form a circle with the other three people, while sitting down. They put their arms behind each other's back and squeezed with one another, like the way Kagome's friends in school share a secret or plan with one another. Miroku, however, was not able to do anything but listen. A few whispers was heard and…

"Nani?" Inuyasha had jumped up from the place where he was sitting and all his face showed was astonishment.

"This is a joke, right?" asked the houshi, not really sure whether to believe it or not.

"It isn't a joke!" the miko from the future tried to convince them.

"Kagome-chan wouldn't lie to us," said Sango.

"But, I just can't believe it…" said Inuyasha, almost whispering. The expression on his face was undeniably hilarious. It was as though he had not gone to the washroom for seventy days already. He wasn't even sure whether he was going to break into tears or laugh his lungs out.

"Say, shouldn't we celebrate? You know, a party? It is his birthday after all…" said Kagome.

"Keh! As if somebody like Sesshoumaru would want to celebrate his birthday with a bunch of humans. And who in the world would want to celebrate Sesshoumaru's birthday anyway?"

"Hey, I've an idea!"

They were in a circle again, and excited whispers were exchanged. When they let go of one another once more, each face was graced with a grin so evil that they almost look murderous. However, the grin left Inuyasha's face and was replaced with a frown.

"But how do you know that he'll…"

"If it's Rin, he will!" Kagome had cut him off before he could finish what he wanted to say.

"So, will you help, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

The evil grin graced the hanyou's face once more.

"Since you guys need my help so desperately…"

Then, the group of four chuckled. These horrible and eerie chuckles would stay in Shippo's mind forever. Shippo was peeping from a distant tree and could not hear the slightest sound of their little discussion since they were whispering, and especially since he was hiding in a place so far. However, he knew something was up, and trouble is brewing. But what, he knew not. Even so, he was sure that he would find out soon enough.

"But guys, don't you think we should get me untied first?" asked Miroku.

* * *

**Yay! Is it good? Please do review! I really hope to have at least a dozen... But I'm not going to force anybody too. It really ticks me off if there are statements like "I'm not going to update till I get '...' reviews." But anyway, I still hope you would review. If you have no comments, then that's alright. I just want to let you know that you rock!**

**Meanwhile, I will be writing the next chapter... And remember, I'm evil.So, if you're not prepared for this evilness, please do not keep reading. You are warned. Read at your own risk. Muahahaha... Of course, reading on would be fun. Just don't take it too personally, okay? You rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,

This fanfiction belongs to me!

There's no point in suing,

So read and review please!

**Author's note: **

**Hooray! My second chapter is up! I hope it goes well. It took me quite some time to plan out everything… You must have been waiting for quite some time too. And since Cristael had been bugging me to upload it… So here goes!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was about three in the morning… Sesshoumaru had left Rin with Jaken and Aun to deal with some matters. He had not returned yet.

"Go to sleep, Rin. Or else Sesshoumaru-sama will be angry if he finds out. And you wouldn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to be angry, do you?" asked Jaken.

"But, Rin wants to wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to return," whined Rin, making a pouty face. "It's his birthday, and Rin wants to give him this…"

But before Jaken could see what Rin wanted to show him, a huge rock had somehow fallen from the sky, just to fall exactly on Jaken's head. The rock was about five times Jaken's size, so he was literally squashed. Rin looked up to see a shadowy figure in the distance. Wait! It appears to be jumping up and down…

"Isn't that Inuyasha-niichan?" Rin mumbled to herself.

The jumping figure came closer, and Rin could finally see Inuyasha run-jumped along with Kagome on his back. Rin could also hear Kagome ranting.

"She could have been squashed too, you know!" scolded Kagome. She sounded really funny for she was trying to scold Inuyasha while keeping her voice down.

"But she's fine, isn't she?" stated Inuyasha, irritated. "Get down already, and hurry with it! Sesshoumaru might return at any moment! And if he does, we'll be in deep trouble!"

"Keep quiet, I'm trying to tell her what to do…"

* * *

Five minutes have passed and… "Rin, you must remember what you have to do, okay?"

"Hai, for Sesshoumaru-sama's sake, Rin will do it."

'This is easy… Rin is so easy to manipulate… Oh well… Let the games begin…' thought Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sango and Miroku are in the middle of Kaede's village, with all the village girls assembled there.

"Do all of you know what to do?" asked Sango.

"Hai. We'll do out best!" the girls said in unison.

'We'll be ready…' thought Miroku and Sango.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled. On a cliff, stood a figure. His black raven hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, swayed with the chilling breeze. His blue eyes, which warns human kind that he is not one of them, looked up at the crescent that hung low in the night sky.

"My Kagome, I'm coming for you…"

* * *

Hours have passed and the sun had risen from the east. Nothing was out of ordinary. Well, not yet...Sesshoumaru had returned from his trip to who knows where, to see Rin waiting for him. However, he still felt that something was not quite right.

"Sessshoumaru-sama! Happy birthday!" Rin chirped happily and held up the present that she had put in quite an effort to get.

The mere sight of the present had caused Sesshoumaru's heart ceased beating for a whole second. Only one word came to his mind. Danger. However, no emotion was displayed on the demon lord's face. He had years to practice after all… so it was no wonder…

"Please wear it, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin really hopes that Sesshoumaru-sama would like it…"

_'For Rin… Just for Rin…'_

"Only for today…" spoke the Lord of the Western lands. But as always, he never answers the question directly.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is very happy!"

"Rin."

"Hai.Jaken-sama is under the huge rock over there!" Rin told Sesshoumaru, as though she knew she what he wanted to know. But that was all assumption. The only thing Rin was sure about, was that Sesshoumaru does not like to talk much, and absolutely detested the need to question.

Sesshoumaru used one hand to pick up the rock and threw it in another direction. The rock landed somewhere near Aun, waking the dozing two-headed dragon in process. The somewhat flat Jaken returned to his original shape and thanked his lord with teary eyes.

"We're going…" the taiyoukai spoke, and he started walking away.

And just when he thought nothing could get any worse, he smelt something moving towards their direction…

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru spoke. Rin could barely make out his words, but she knew whom it was. It was part of the plan, after all…

"What is that filthy hanyou doing here? How dare he… In the presence of Sesshoumaru-sama…" Jaken started blabbering and Sesshoumaru was absolutely irritated. He always wanted to kill that toad thing. However, Jaken proved to be useful at times, especially since he was the only person whom he could entrust Rin with when he has urgent matters. Although it is so, it does not mean that he was not annoyed... He walked forward and conveniently stepped on Jaken, only to stop walking a few steps in front of him.

When Inuyasha came into the clearing where Sesshoumaru was, he seems pretty distracted, and very uninterested in Sesshoumaru. And that, of course, was a huge surprise for Sesshoumaru himself. Inuyasha seemed to be running away from something, and deciding on where to go.

"What are you doing here, hanyou?" asked Jaken.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you."

"What do you mean 'it's just you'? Sesshoumaru-sama is not just somebody…" before Jaken could finish what he wanted to say, Kagome and the rest of the gang came into view.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Inuyasha!"

"We'll have see about that!" said Inuyasha, and he ran off in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Kagome-neechan! Can Rin play too? Rin wants to play _the game_ too!" Rin spoke, jumping around excitedly. Excited about what? Well, who knows…? But apparently, dear Sesshoumaru-sama does not know of _the game_.

"Sure, why not!" Kagome said to Rin before pursuing the escaping hanyou.

"Yay! Rin can play! Sesshoumaru-sama! Can Rin borrow Ah-Un? Rin wants to play _the game_!" Rin looked at the taiyoukai with huge wobbly eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, seemingly deep in thought, as always… Of course, Sesshoumaru was very interested in finding out what exactly is _the game_…

* * *

**Yup! I know I'm evil. I told you I was evil from the start! Hehe… I'm absolutely great at cliffies, aren't I? I think this is more than double-cliffy… Cristael is getting so excited now… Hope she gives me a chocolate… And soon…**

**So… Do you think this is enough suspense? Please review, okay? If you have any questions, do ask! I love you! You rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,

This fanfiction belongs to me!

There's no point in suing,

So read and review please!

**Author's note:**

**Yeah... I know it's lame... Tell me about it...**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Caught you!" shouted Rin. Cool! Rin was the first to catch him? Looks like the two-headed dragon is pretty fast after all… Sesshoumaru was sort of like suspended in the air… I don't know how dogs can fly, but oh well… He's just watching from above, somewhere in the sky, where he had a clear view of what was going on.

Rin jumped off the two-headed dragon as it flew just right above Inuyasha's head, and there! Rin fell onto his head! Inuyasha had braced for the impact, so he did not fall to the ground.

"Get off!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to pry the little girl off him, while she tugs playfully at those ever-so cute ears! Awwww…

A few seconds later, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo caught up, and they too, were playing with Inuyasha's ears… All of them pushed him onto the ground and made him lie on his stomach, so that they can get to his ears better. And well, Sesshoumaru was thought it was pretty amusing.

"Okay! You win! All of you win! Now get off my ears!"

"But Inuyasha, you said that you'll let us play with your ears if we caught you! A man must keep his words, unless you're not a man!" said Shippo.

"Of course I'm a man!" Inuyasha said, agitated and stood up so suddenly that everyone fall off his back. Yes, they were sitting on his back… Then they jumped back onto him again, got back to the same position again and started to scratch Inuyasha's ears.

"No! Get off my ears! Get off my ears! I'd rather give tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru than this…"

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"Err…"

'Hmm… If I knew that sooner… But that would be improper…' thought Sesshoumaru. If you don't know what Sesshoumaru meant, well, he meant that if he knew that Inuyasha's weakness was at the ears, he would have just gone after him and scratch them… But that would be improper… It's funny imagining Sesshoumaru scratching Inuyasha's ears. Now where did that thought come from? Geez… better stop thinking about it... It's absolutely scary…

Sesshoumaru heard something coming their way. It sounded familiar, but he can't place where he had heard it before. Then… _it_ came… A horde of crazy village girls rampaged all their way from the village to where they were. They started screaming, squealing and whatever they can to show their support to Sesshoumaru. Yes, they are Sesshoumaru's fan girls. I know you are suspicious, because they couldn't possibly fan clubs in the feudal times… But Sango and Miroku _made_ the fan club, so that's the very first fan club that was created on Earth. The legendary fan club of Sesshoumaru!

"Aren't you the girl who travels around with Sesshoumaru-sama?" one of the fan girls asked Rin.

"Hai."

The girls screamed and dragged Rin off somewhere to play.

"Finally that was over. My ears were hurting, all thanks to them screaming so much!" Inuyasha said. "And don't think I'm one bit jealous of you having a fan club, Sesshoumaru!"

'Fan club…?' thought Sesshoumaru. He didn't know what a fan club was, but he roughly know that it's about having a bunch of screaming girls going crazy just because they saw you. And, Sesshoumaru didn't like fan clubs that much either.

"Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai. Rin wants to play with them," Rin says, spreading out her arms to emphasize 'them', referring to the fan girls. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with watery eyes.

He hates fan clubs.

"I want to play too," Shippo and Kirara ran after Rin and the fan girls. The rest of the gang continued with the plan, talking at normal volume, knowing that Sesshoumaru could hear them.

"Well since they're having fun, we should have our own fun too! How about a game of truth or dare?" suggested Kagome.

"Sure," said Sango.

"It would be a pleasure," said Miroku.

"Whatever…" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, go ask Sesshoumaru if he wants to join. He could be bored waiting for Rin," ordered Kagome.

"Why me?"

"Because, you're his brother!"

"Like I want to…"

"_Half_-brother," Sesshoumaru emphasized.

"Just go and ask before I say 'it'"

"Fine. Oi, Sesshoumaru. You want to play Truth or Dare?"

'This might be interesting… I wonder what kind of game this is…' thought Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer Inuyasha but sat down in the circle between Inuyasha and Miroku, surprisingly. Inuyasha silently swore. Sesshoumaru smirked at the reaction he had received. Kagome explained the rules to Sesshoumaru and everyone once again and they started to play, starting from Sango.

Let the games begin!

* * *

**No, Sesshoumaru! Not a game of Truth or Dare!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay… Who goes first?"

- o0 Flashback 0o -

"You mean we have to play too?" asked Sango.

"Of course! No one can fool Sesshoumaru. If he were to start first, he probably would feel cheated in some way. We would most likely be killed before our plans worked… Meanwhile, if we started first, he would most likely be pressured to _do it_…" explained Inuyasha.

"You seem to know him pretty well, Inuyasha…" spoke Miroku.

"Che! Who wants to know him!"

"Okay, it's set then!" said Kagome with her fist high up in the air.

- o0 End of Flashback 0o -

"I'll go first," spoke Sango.

"Okay, truth or dare?" asked Kagome.

"Umm… I think I'll pick truth…"

"Okay, Sango… We all know you are in love with a particularly someone, I won't say who, but can you tell us what you like about him?" asked Kagome.

Miroku's face suddenly turned very stern. Sesshoumaru immediately picked up the sign, even though Inuyasha seemed completely oblivious. Sango's face was crimson red.

"Because… Because…"

'Interesting…' Sesshoumaru thought, trying to repress a grin.

"Because… Even though he flirts with other women a lot, I know that he really loves me…" Sango spoke, staring at the ground and not daring to look up.

"Is that so…" Sango lifted her head only to see Miroku right in front of her. His expression was serious.

"I didn't know…" he spoke.

Miroku lifted Sango's chin with his fingers… And they kissed…

"Woah…"

Inuyasha was staring at Miroku and Sango with a weird, dazed expression on his face. His eyes widened and he leant forward a little as the two continued with whatever they are doing.

"Don't look."

A hand had slipped in front of his eyes and blocked out the scene.

"Hey!"

When the hand had moved away, the show was over. Inuyasha was sulking and Miroku and Sango were wondering what happened. Kagome giggled at the sidelines. Sesshoumaru was looking at his hand as if it did something bad.

"Umm… Let's continue… I'll be next then. I'll choose dare…" said Kagome.

Sango looked at Kagome with vengeance.

"Okay. I dare you to shout out the name of the person you love!"

It all happened so quickly.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted with hesitating.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha was still completely oblivious.

"OSUWARI!"

Sesshoumaru had no comments, as usual. However, he did wonder if Inuyasha faked innocence, or that he was really that dumb. It was practically impossible for someone to be that dense. He also noticed that the tajiya and the monk's eyebrows were twitching really hard. The miko who wore weird clothings had an amusing expression on her face. His opinion was that she probably had no idea whether to be grateful or to be angry that Inuyasha was so… innocent… The pure hilarity of this game was practically killing him inside.

"Damn! Why did you sit me for?"

"I'll tell you later. Miroku, your turn," Kagome quickly changed the subject, leaving Inuyasha, once again, sulking…

"I'll choose dare."

"Hmm… Since you like groping girls' butts so much… How about touching men's butt for a change…?" Kagome wondered to herself and didn't realize that she had just said it out loud.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do that…" Miroku spoke, while Inuyasha as well as Sesshoumaru felt something uncomfortable…

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT, THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?"

It was obviously Inuyasha who shouted.

"Doing what?"

Everyone looked up in surprise. It was Kouga, and he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

Kouga jumped down from the tree he was perching on and landed right in front of the group.

"Ah! Kouga-_kun_! What a nice butt..."

Seconds later, Sesshoumaru, Kouga as well as Inuyasha were beating the hell out of Miroku…

"So you guys were just playing a game?" asked Kouga.

They have finally settled down and Kagome had explained to Kouga what was happening. Miroku who was lying down under some tree a distance away groaned in pain.

"Well… The main purpose I came here…" Kouga took Kagome's hand into his, "…is for my Kagome…"

"Hey, get your hands of her!" Inuyasha jumped up to a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha, remember what I said about no fighting…" warned Kagome.

"Whatever… If you want to stay, you have to play the game though…" Inuyasha sat down with a obvious frown on his face.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha in surprise. It wasn't normal for Inuyasha to be so… passive whenever he is around. A mix of emotions surged through him. There was anger, worry and a little bit of disappointment.

"Why? Not feeling up to the challenge?" asked Kouga.

Inuyasha just waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm tired," and that was Inuyasha's aloof answer. "And we're missing a player…"

Inuyasha pointed to Miroku who was still groaning in pain.

"Fine, I'll play!"

"Okay, Kouga. Truth or Dare?" asked Kagome.

"If you're a guy, choose 'Dare'," spoke Miroku from afar.

"And why is that so?" asked Kouga.

"It's something about the guts. If a guy doesn't chose 'Dare', they call him a sissy… Why else would I choose 'Dare'?"

"Is that true?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha didn't bother to answer, Kagome just smiled. Kouga took it as a 'yes'.

"So… Truth or Dare?" asked Kagome once again.

"Dare."

"Then Kouga, I dare you to kiss and make up with Inuyasha..." said Kagome.

She meant good, but didn't foresee that the guys would take it so literally.

"You meant like what Sango and Miroku were doing just now?" askedthe 'too-pure a hanyou'.

* * *

**Nobody said I couldn't, nobody said I wouldn't... Nobody can stop me! Wahahahaha... 'Too-pure a hanyou' isn't exactly english... I know that. I created the phrase...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,

This fanfiction belongs to me!

There's no point in suing,

So read and review please!

**Author's note:**

**Oh well... Here it is... **

* * *

Kouga almost fainted on the spot.

"What? You want me to do what?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Due to his own upbringing, he could easily understand what the 'miko in weird clothing' was talking about. However, he couldn't say the same for Inuyasha and Kouga. Somehow, he regretted throwing Inuyasha out of his castle. If he hadn't, Inuyasha wouldn't be bringing shame upon his family in the most ridiculous ways. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow was twitching ever so slightly.

Miroku was heard everything from afar was laughing his intestines out from his body. Sango wasn't so sure that the houshi was okay, but she couldn't help giggling herself. She was having a hard time trying to stifle her laughter.

As for Kagome… well…

"Uh… Actually… I meant for you two just resolve your differences… but since you say so… well… you can kiss too as well…" Kagome said slowly, eyes blinking.

"Kagome… Tell me you didn't just say that…" said Kouga in shock.

"If you're a man, then do it!" encouraged the somewhat injured Miroku.

"What? I can't do that! And… I'm a guy! And the dog turd is a guy!"

Sesshoumaru almost wanted to cringe at the crude name-calling. But obviously, he did not.

"What do you mean you can't? I thought I couldn't grope guy's butts as well! And I end up doing it, didn't I?"

Sango gave Miroku a -conk- on the head and he immediately fell silent. Everyone feared the tajiya.

"Just do it, you mangy wolf! If you aren't a man, then you aren't!" shouted Sango, wishing that everything would end quickly.

Everyone cringed in fear.

"Inuyasha, you're going to do a 'dare' later too, aren't you?" asked Kagome.

"Of course."

"Then I dare you not to move until Kouga finish kissing you!"

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome with a blur look as though he did not know what was going on. He seemed lost.

"Huh?"

"Just don't move for a while, okay?" Kagome said.

"Uh… Nn." Inuyasha nodded, still lost.

Sesshoumaru wanted to look away, but something inside him just inclined him to keep looking.

"Kouga, if you're going to do it, then do it." Sango said from afar.

Miroku opened his eyes wide to look. This is going to be very interesting.

"Fine!"

Kouga stood up and walked towards Inuyasha, who wasn't very far from him. Kneeling down on one knee, he lifted Inuyasha's face by his chin. Inuyasha's golden eyes stared right back at his own blue orbs in confusion. Kouga's face was filled with determination.

"Kou-"

And they kissed. It was short-lived as Kouga quickly pulled away, spitting on the grass. Inuyasha was obviously doing the same thing. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows visibly creased together at the sight.

"I take it that it was horrible…" laughed Miroku.

"Shut up, you perverted houshi!"

"So who's turn is it now?" asked Kouga, who had recovered from the activity earlier.

Sesshoumaru could feel their evil gazes upon him.

"Not that you have any choice… but… Sesshoumaru, truth or dare?" asked Kagome.

What was a respected inu taiyoukai to do?

He had to choose 'dare', right? However, before he even voices his choice, the other four were already discussing in how to torture the great Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pondered over whether or not to kill them. It is not dignifying to kill them because he had agreed to play the game, and besides, the rest of them had already had their turn. They have also completed what they were supposed to do, and if this Sesshoumaru were not able to do it or chose to stop playing now, he would be considered weak. So in conclusion, he is unable to escape from their clutches now.

"Okay… Sesshoumaru, I dare you to strip to your underwear!"

-o0 Flashback 0o-

"Sessshoumaru-sama! Happy birthday!" Rin chirped happily and held up the present that she had put in quite an effort to get.

It was a pair of white boxers with little red hearts printed all over it.

The mere sight of the present had caused Sesshoumaru's heart ceased beating for a whole second. Only one word came to his mind. Danger. However, no emotion was displayed on the demon lord's face. He had years to practice after all… so it was no wonder…

"Please wear it, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin really hopes that Sesshoumaru-sama would like it…"

_'For Rin… Just for Rin…'_

"Only for today…" spoke the Lord of the Western lands. But as always, he never answers the question directly.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is very happy!"

"Rin."

-o0 End of Flashback 0o-

Sesshoumaru know that he was doomed. There is no way he was going to get out of this.

* * *

**So...? How was it? So do you want him to strip or not? I would... Which means that... No matter what your decision is, I'll still make him strip:P**


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,

This fanfiction belongs to me!

There's no point in suing,

So read and review please!

**Author's note:**

**It has been a long time since I wrote... Well... I guess nobody is going to read this... So I'll just upload this for the fun of it. Muahahaha...**

* * *

"Ganbatte, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had whispered under their breaths while staring at Sesshoumaru intently. 

They knew Sesshoumaru could hear them, they just pretend they didn't know so that it would seem as though they were really trying to give him spiritual support. Kouga had no idea what they were doing, so he just sat there on his little spot, feeling left out and out of place.

"Man, your dare was not as bad as mine! I had to kiss that mutt face!" Kouga complained.

Sesshoumaru stood up and untied the ribbon that holds his armor together. It dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Apparently, the 'fluffy thing' wasn't a tail. He removed it slowly and gently placed it on the floor. Everyone had gone silent, even the fan girls who were hiding in the bushes along with Rin. Rin had knocked Aun, Jaken and Shippo out with the potion that Kagome had requested from Kaede-bachan and they were now sleeping soundly under some bushes.

Sesshoumaru let his silver bangs cover his eyes so that no one may see. However, that was not enough to cover the faint blush that burned the skin below his captivating golden orbs. The group knew better than to disturb him anymore. Once you start, the other things that follow will flow naturally… but if you stop half way, it is extremely difficult for you to start again. Somewhere along the way, Sesshoumaru's hakama had already fallen to the ground. Inuyasha guessed that it was when he took off the armor, because there seemed to only be one ribbon that was holding everything together… However, Sesshoumaru's haori was rather large, so _it_ was well hidden underneath. By now, their eyes were all fixed on him.

Their breaths were taken away. They couldn't breath.

The wind playfully blew a few silver strands over his shoulder when he was pulling his haori off his right shoulder. Too caught up in his own _work_, Sesshoumaru did not bother to even try to flick it away. The haori fell to the ground slowly and gracefully… Sesshoumaru now stood in nothing but a pair of white boxers with little red hearts printed all over it…

Shockingly gorgeous…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the fan girls screamed.

"All hail SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!" they screamed in their high-pitched voices, scaring the hell out of all of them. "All hail SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!"

Kouga pressed his palms against his pointed ears. Inuyasha did the same. Sesshoumaru simply stood there in obvious shock and anger. A strange red light played at the edge of those golden irises.

"Uh oh… Look, Kagome. I got to run… See you some time later, okay?"

By now, the fan girls had already quieted down. He gave a low growl, speaking in the strange language that only youkais understood.

"_I won't say a word… as long as you don't say that I kissed your brother… We're even."_

"Keep your promise, Prince Kouga of the Northern regions… and I'll keep mine…" Sesshoumaru told him.

With that, Kouga sped off in the direction of home in the form of a whirlwind. Once the wolf prince went out of earshot, everyone pulled the party poppers.

"Happy birthday, Sesshoumaru!"

The only thing holding the great taiyoukai back from attacking everyone in sight was mere surprise. Inuyasha had noticed that his half brother's eyes had widened just that _teeny weenie_ bit that only sharp eyes like his could see…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called out in the crowd and came running over.

Somehow, without anyone noticing, Sesshoumaru had put on his clothes again. Perhaps, it was during the time when everyone was distracted by Rin's voice. Rin had rushed over to the now clothed Sesshoumaru and stood at his side, looking up at him cutely.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was sad that only Jaken knew it was your birthday. Rin knew Sesshoumaru-sama would be very sad too! So Rin asked everyone to prepare a birthday party for Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, Rin had turned around and shouted to everyone.

"Ready! One, two, three!"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Happy birthday to you!"

The embarrassing event earlier was temporarily forgotten. The cake was brought forward. The pretty flame on the single candle flickered happily.

"Blow the candle, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin chirped happily.

The sun was setting, casting the sky in an orange hue, and leaving a lovely touch upon his pretty silver hair. His eyes soften somewhat in this warm light. Strangely, yet so hesitantly, he gently blew the candle off. Immediately after, the fan girls all went 'poof' and turned into pieces of paper. Paper dolls… Kagome had learnt this neat treat from Kaede just a while back and she already got the chance to use it.

Pretty lights shot up into the sky in warning, and then exploded the way flowers would majestically bloom in spring. The fireworks display was on. A strange light reflected in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he watched the flowers of light, coming in different colors and sizes, blossomed in the evening sky…

* * *

_A very long time ago… Then, Sesshoumaru was still young and looked no more than a twelve year old… For some reason or the other, Chichiue had invited a lot of guests to the castle. Sesshoumaru did not particularly like entertaining the guests and hid in his room. There was nothing much he could do there. He merely sat there, staring out of the window, watching as time passes._

_The door to his room slid open quietly. He could smell the little thing that was no more than a cute tiny fluff ball. There was no need to turn around. It was afraid and simply just stood at the door._

"_Anii…"_

_Sesshoumaru did not answer. Maybe that will discourage him and make him go away._

"_What does 'birthday suit' mean?"_

_Sesshoumaru ignores him… And indeed, he goes away, quietly sliding the door closed again. Once the door was closed, he sighed. Had his parents forgotten that it was his birthday? Really, ever since his little brother was born… but this Sesshoumaru will not complain, you see… Well, maybe he should go to the hot spring and loosen up now…_

_Meanwhile, out in the hall where all the guests were… People barely noticed the small little fluffy thing scurrying around and one lady almost stepped on him. Somehow, Inuyasha managed to sniff his father out. He then proceeds to tug at his father's hakama, attracting his attention._

"_Yes, Inuyasha? What is it?"_

"_What does 'birthday suit' mean? I went to Anii because today is his birthday, but he didn't tell me… Is it some kind of costume you have to wear during your birthday?" Inuyasha asked cutely. _

"_Heh? Inu no Taishou, you forgot your eldest son's birthday? Really… someday, he's going to go into a jealous fit and kill that little fluff ball of yours!!"_

_"Reiya!" the Great Dog Demon spoke in a scolding tone, but dared not say anything more than that. Everyone of nobility knew that Reiya had strange powers and could foretell the future. Inu no Taishou just hoped that she was just joking around as usual. The female youkai rarely tells fortune for anyone, even when she does, there is always a price to pay._

"_Hmm?" Reiya looks down at Inuyasha who was tugging at her sleeve._

"_Is a birthday suit something you wear to celebrate your birthday?"_

"_No, it isn't."_

_The poor thing looked sad and miserable._

"_Maa… We can let your Anii try it, if your father allows it… If you don't do something special once in a while, life gets dull, boring and repetitive…" Reiya said in deep thought._

"_Huh?" Inuyasha was confused._

_The scene returns to Sesshoumaru in the hot spring. He was enjoying himself until, for some reason, Chichiue jumps above him from behind and splashes into the waters, scaring the hell out of him._

"_Chichiue!" _

"_Uh… Happy birthday, Sesshoumaru…"_

_Chichiue was wearing a bathing suit. Watch it. Bathing suit! Not birthday suit! Only Sesshoumaru is wearing a birthday suit._

_The water beside Sesshoumaru suddenly bubbles, and the thing that was hiding underwater emerges. Normally, this would have scared the green shit out of anybody, but this Sesshoumaru will only allow the 'wriggling of the eyebrows', as the little fluff ball had put it._

"_Anii! Happy birthday!" chirped Inuyasha._

_Then many of the more 'open', as in open to new ideas and suggestions, guests started to gather and enter the hot spring in bathing suits. The less 'open' ones sat at the sides of the hot spring. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched a few times. _

"_Happy birthday, Sesshoumaru!" _

"_Wha… What is this…?" Sesshoumaru hissed. _

"_Maa… It's just a foundation that you'll need so as to prevent yourself from killin-" spoke a voice of a certain someone that suddenly appeared beside Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru was shocked, really, because nobody had been able to get close to him without him noticing, at least, not until now._

"_Oi! Reiya!" Inu no Taishou spoke in a warning tone._

"_Fine…" _

_Reiya moved away from Sesshoumaru towards the bouncy ball of fluff that was splashing water here and there happily. Inuyasha was so much more fun to play with. Sesshoumaru used to be so too… Reiya sighed._

"_She startled you, didn't she?" Chichiue asked him._

_Sesshoumaru simply nodded. _

"_Don't be too worried. She's like that. Somehow, she's able to sneak up on anybody… Well anyways… There's nothing to be worried about… She's mostly harmless," spoke one of the guests._

_Some others in the group added in with their comments, but all of them agreed that Reiya was spooky._

_Something was launched into the sky, leaving a tail of light behind it. Followed by the crackling of fire, it burst high up in the air. _

_He looked at Chichiue. He opened his mouth to say something… _

* * *

"Kirei…"

Yet, he didn't hear Chichiue's voice. The voice belonged to a certain hanyou's… Sesshoumaru realized that he must have been staring off into space in Inuyasha's direction. He looked around him, relieved that no one had realized. He sighed inaudibly. Looks like he has to let this pass then… Besides…

A white boxer with little red hearts all over it…

This Sesshoumaru didn't look half bad in it…

And this Sesshoumaru knows that very well…

* * *

**The end... Well... There was supposed to be this 'behind the scenes' chapter that I am supposed to write... I think I'll just do it when I have the time... Hehe... So until I have the time again, I'll leave you guys wondering how Rin got the boxer, okay? **

**Uh... Okay, maybe I'm not that evil... **

**Rin just happened to chance upon something yellow... found something blue and white... That is all I can tell you for now... :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,

This fanfiction belongs to me!

There's no point in suing,

So read and review please!

**Author's note:**

**Well, I should have ended it a very long time ago, but here it is. By now, not much people should be watching or reading Inuyasha anymore… but who knows? Eh, but I really need to finish what I started even though it's kind of late.**

**This is the so-called 'behind-the-scenes' chapter that reveals how Rin got Sesshoumaru his white boxers with red hearts all over.**

* * *

It was a normal sunny day to pass, or so Rin had thought. That was until she found out that Jaken-sama is intending to prepare a large feast.

"Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!? What is Jaken-sama doing?"

"Don't bother me! I'm trying to make a feast for Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Does Jaken-sama know what Sesshoumaru-sama eats?"

It has always been a question on Rin's mind. She even doubts the fact that Sesshoumaru-sama ever eats. Maybe he does not even take bathes… but still, youkais were different from humans, so Rin does not question Sesshoumaru-sama's ways. Only Sesshoumaru knows best what to do with himself… and maybe Jaken-sama too…

"Ne, ne, what does Sesshoumaru-sama eats?"

"This." Jaken stepped aside a little to let the little human girl look at what he was making. Rin's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Jaken-sama! Who is coming to celebrate Sesshoumaru-sama's birthday?"

"Me. You. Ah-Un."

"That means… no one besides Jaken-sama knows about Sesshoumaru-sama's birthday?"

"Uh… Yes."

- o0 Flashback 0o –

"Hey~…"

Jaken woke up from his nap on the rock. He jumped to a start for he sees a female youkai standing in front of him. Grabbing his staff, he prepared to defend yourself.

"Who are you? And what is your purpose of coming here!?"

"Haha! Don't need to get so agitated. You are Sesshoumaru's servant, are you not? How is the preparations coming along?"

Jaken was confused.

"What preparations?"

"Huh? You mean you don't know tomorrow is Sesshoumaru's birthday? My, that boy is going to be upset this year as well…" the female demon spoke, deep in thought.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama's birthday? Wh-Who are you!? How do you know about Sessshoumaru-sama!?"

The female demon smiled thoughtfully at him.

"The name's Reiya."

"Reiya…? I've heard of it somewhere before…" Then it all hit him then and he gasped. "The Female Demon Reiya of the-!"

"Shhh… I'll tell you how to prepare a feast for Sesshoumaru, but in return, you must promise me not to tell anyone that I have been here or that I had told you all these, understand?"

"Uh… yes…" Jaken agreed, although a little confused.

- o0 End of Flashback 0o –

"That is so sad! Poor Sesshoumaru-sama! I should get him a birthday present!"

And with that, Rin went on a search for Sesshoumaru-sama's birthday present. While she was on her present-hunting quest she came across and bright yellow bag. It looked like something that belongs to the big sister that hangs around with Sesshoumaru-sama's little brother.

Rin wondered why it was here. Perhaps the big sister was nearby?

She opened the bag out of curiosity and found a strange item. It was something white with little blue hearts all over it. How pretty!

At that moment, Kagome walked back to her bag. She had been bathing in a nearby river, so when she returned and found someone taking her lingerie from her bag, she almost screamed.

Fortunately, she realized that it was Rin.

"Rin-chan? What are you doing here? Is Sesshoumaru around here? Where is that idiot toad?"

"Rin is present-hunting! Tomorrow is Sesshoumaru-sama's birthday!"

"Wh-What!?"

"Can Kagome-neechan help me get something like this for Sesshoumaru-sama? But it has to be white and red though since Sesshoumaru seems to only like to wear white and red…"

"Uh… sure…"

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and reached the other side where she had told Rin to wait for her as she went to her world to procure the required item. Rin looked expectantly at her. Kagome smiled at the cute little girl.

"Here it is."

A bright smile formed on the little girl's face.

"Thank you, Kagome-neechan! Sesshoumaru-sama will be so happy!"

"Ha ha ha…" Kagome faked a laugh.

She was sure Sesshoumaru would not be anywhere near happy, but since it was Rin giving him the present, he should be quite far away from anger as well… probably…

"Rin will return to Jaken-sama now, or Jaken-sama will be worried!"

"Oh, sure! Goodbye!"

Hmm, maybe she should tell Sango-chan about this. With that, Kagome ran off in hopes of finding Sango with the others.

**

* * *

**

Yep, that's all, now I can say this is a complete story. Bye, people!


End file.
